mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanestralia
A brief history of Kanestralia After Kanegllas policies in Kaneland privatization a lot of people on wellfare were thrown out onto the street and started causing trouble by asking for spare change and making the place look untidy. Luckily Kanegalla had an innovative solution. Export the Homelss was passed with a 100% majority in the government and soon all the vagrants were packed aborard a tramp steamer and sent off to the new world where they could pay back their debt to society by founding a colony and learn the value of hard work. When the colonists initially arrived they were greeted by an unruly jungle and fearsome tribal people. Luckily after a stray cigarette caused a forest fire and after a sexual assault led to an STD spreading through the aboriginal population which lacked immunity the foundation was set for a great nation to be born. The first few weeks were marked by the settlers gambling with the supplies they had left but after a fierce storm washed their boat and many of their comrades away it was time to build a more permenat settlement. After much deliberation the founding absent fathers used several rounds of rock paper scissors to decide what to build first the settlers built a pub and there was much rejocing. Next to generate alcohol and other recreational drugs the settlers set up a farm by throwing seeds and s*** over the bare earth. Then using the ingenuity of the drug addicts the settlers created the first tobacco infused alcoholic drink and again there was much rejoicing. By now due to high levels of copulation the population had increased by 150% and so it was time for the great migration westwards. Many settlers loaded up their second hand pimpmobiles and headed west along the old tribal trails to seek fortune, glory and new drug experiences. In their journey accross the plains the settlers had many great and fantastic adventures too numerous to go into here and as they shot at the passing wildlife to pass the time they felt a sense of purpose and spirituality that none had felt before. Here was a place they could truly be free to live in a state of depravity that befitted their nature. Full stop we start building here. After a game of strip poker the first building erected was a betting shop which was soon followed by a baragin booze and a strip club and thus the great city of Thrift Shop was founded. Government As a colony of New Kaneland, Kanestralia is run by a govenor appointed and answerable to Kane. The govenors mansion is based in Thrift Shop and is the centre of governance for Kanestralia. The current govenor is Jeremy Kyle Military While most of the population is packing the miliatry consists of an airforce at Thriftshop Airbase and a port at Chavtown where the navy is based. Constrction of a carrier fleet is expected to begin shortly. Give a Chav a Gun- In response to the growing threat to Kanestralia Kane orders that every resident of Kanestrali is given a gun.